Total Drama: Another Ridonculous Race
by Dogtimus
Summary: Don hosts yet another season of 19 more teams racing around the world in a bid for 1 million dollars! SYOC CLOSED
1. OC List form

_**AN: This story will be done in the same format as the Ridonculous race. I have created nine teams, and you will be able to submit a team to me through either the reviews or PMs, there will be nine slots for other teams. With the other team, you will be able to submit a pair of actual characters (as long as they have some relevance to each other. For example, I would likely not accept the team of Ezekiel and Max, as the two have had no interactions and would not make sense as a duo to boot), one actual character and one OC or two OCs. You will only have to fill out the personality and appearance parts of the form for OCs or actual characters if their appearance has changed at all, however, please don't try to exploit that so you have to do less work. a To start with, I will limit it to one team to person, but if it takes too long to get the right amount of characters, I may bump that number up. Anyway, here are the nine teams that I've made.**_

 **1: The Tomboy and Girly Girl - Alex and Sarah**

 **2:** **The BFFFLs – Katie and Sadie**

 **3: The Brothers – Donald and Alistair**

 **4: The Conmen – Edward and Michael**

 **5: The Jocks – Tyler and Dylan**

 **6: The Astronauts – Nick and Kate**

 **7: The Grandfather and Grandson – Albert and Simon**

 **8: The Occultists – Raven and Ebony**

 **9: The Nerds – Chris and Zelda**

 **10: The Theatre sisters – Naoki and Akiko (POMForever)**

 **11: The Hikers – Holar and Bethy (fefreto)**

 **12: The Adventurers – Curtis and Manny (Beastboycoolman15)**

 **13: The Hungry Fat Kids – Owen and Chuck 'Chunk' (mattafat)**

 **14: The Mentor and Apprentice – Doc and Hayden (FreakyFanGirl136)**

 **15: The Exes – Travis and Janelle (yeezynight14)**

 **16: The Cousins – Dale and Arnold (Michaelfang9)**

 **17: The Punk and Prep – Brooke and Liliana (Piecesxoxo)**

 **18: The Mother and Son – DJ and Momma (ThorBringsTheThunder)**

 **19: The Fab Hotties – Lindsay and Brent (MysticalMosaic)**

 _ **AN: Due to me messing up with the applications, I've allowed 19 teams as I already accepted both parties and I don't want to let either down.**_

 **Team Form:**

 **Names:**

 **Ages:**

 **Genders:**

 **Team name:**

 **Builds (Figure):**

 **Heights:**

 **Weights:**

 **Hair colours and styles:**

 **Eye colours:**

 **Skin colours/ethnicities:**

 **Outfits:**

 **Swimwear:**

 **Personalities:**

 **How they know each other:**

 **Would they be open to a relationship?:**

 **Sexualities:**

 **Audition tape:**

 **Extra info (Eg allergies, fears, that kind of thing):**

 **Thank you!**


	2. The Starting line, Chapter 1, Part 1

Don stood, leaning on a Don box. He looked up and smiled at the camera, his whitened teeth glinting as he spoke to the audience. "Greetings, viewers, and welcome back to yet another race around the globe. Watch with anticipation as 19 teams of two race around the world in a bid to win one... million... dollars! I'm your host, Don, and welcome to... Another Ridonculous race!"

 **Cue Intro**

Cut back to Don, who is standing in the same spot. "We're back in the same spot that we started our first ever race, Toronto. And, if I'm correct, then our first teams will be on the train here right about now! Let's see who we're dealing with!"

In another compartment, there were two short young Japanese women, both with brown eyes and black hair. The one on the left had her hair in a messy pixie cut, while the one on the right had her hair held up in a rope braid bun. The girl with the pixie cut was wearing a long-sleeved grey shirt, with the words "Seize the day" written across in bold black lettering. She was also wearing skinny jeans, a green zip up hoodie that was just unzipped enough to show this text, a green knitted cap, and grey high tops. The other girl was wearing a light grey short-sleeved collared button-up blouse, a red bandanna around her neck, a dark grey pinstriped vest, black skinny jeans and black flats.

 **-TEAM CONFESSIONAL- THE THEATRE SISTERS-**

The girl with the Pixie cut quietly spoke first, looking at the camera.

"Naoki. I'm Naoki. This is Akiko."

Akiko chuckled slightly before speaking.

"Oh, don't mind my sister! Naoki seems a little cold at first, but she's just got to open up first! And I know just how to do it! Say, Naoki? What do you think of the theme of responsibility in Priestley's _An Inspector Calls_?"

Naoki inhaled deeply

 _ **STATIC**_

The cameras started rolling again as Naoki just finished her speech.

"And that's how it just is." She finished with a smile.

"See? She may seem cold and angry at first, but that's not my Naoki at all!"

It was now Naoki's turn to chuckle.

"Me? Angry? You should see her when someone gets on her bad side."

Akiko shrugged.

"Anyway, we wanna win so that our mom and dad will finally let us go to an acting college!"

Naoki nodded.

"That's always been the dream, so, we won't stop for anyone. I know Akiko and I can win this, we just need to go the distance."

 **-END CONFESSIONAL-**

The Camera then panned to show Tyler, decked out in his red tracksuit, his arm around Lindsay, the two smiled at each other and leaned in for a kiss before Don's voice came over the train's speakers. "Hey! You two aren't a team, where are your partners?!" The camera panned over to show two other people. "Oh" was the only response. One of the men sat down next to Tyler, while the other sat next to Lindsay. The one sat next to Tyler had a dark skin tone with black hair and a muscular build. He was wearing a red letterman jacket with the letter "D" imprinted on it over a black sweater. He was also wearing blue jeans and red and white trainers.

 **-TEAM CONFESSIONAL- THE JOCKS-**

Tyler sat in the confessional, a wide smile across his face. He pumped his fists in the air, as if he was celebrating something.

"Woohoo! Race! We are so gonna rock this thing!"

His friend nodded and continued.

"Yeah we are, bro! T and D for the W.I...uhhhh...N...N...N...Yeah, I think that's right"

Tyler scratched his head slightly before turning back to the camera.

"So, yeah, this is my guy, Dylan! He's our school quarterback and he's an absolute machine!"

Dylan nodded violently in response.

"Yeah! Check it!"

Dylan flexed his arms, showing off his huge muscles.

Tyler put his hand to the side of his mouth and spoke directly to the camera, whispering.

"Okay, he may be my bro and he may be strong, but the fact is, I'm the brains of this team, and that's how you know we're not gonna do well if we have to think our way out of a box."

Dylan heard and scratched his head, confused.

"Yeah, you're definitely right there, man. But, what do you mean, think out of a box? Why not just punch it? Boxes aren't that strong!"

"Uh.."

Tyler slumped over, looking downbeat.

"You know, I'm still kinda bummed they didn't let me do it with Lindsay. Not that I won't have fun with you, bro. It's just, why'd they do that?"

"I dunno, man, but that doesn't matter right now! What matters is that we win!"

"You're right; we're definitely going to win this!"

 **-END CONFESSIONAL-**

The man sitting with Lindsay was also muscular. He had a tanned complexion, with brown hair styled into a pompadour. He was wearing a hot pink polo shirt with cream coloured shorts and pure white trainers.

 **-TEAM CONFESSIONAL- THE FAB HOTTIES-**

The man in the pink spoke first.

"Hey hey hey! It's Brent and Lindsay and together we are the Fab hotties!"

He flipped his hair and smiled.

"Do you get it? Because we're Fab and we're _hot_. Especially me. I'm really hot."

Lindsay slowly shook her head.

"I don't get it..."

Brent scratched his chin.

"Um, it's like... We're fab... What's the word? Fabazing? And also really hot."

Lindsay clapped her hands.

"Oh, yay! I get it now!"

She then looked at the ground, downtrodden.

"I still don't get why they didn't let me do it with Tyrone...No... Tyrion?..No... Tyson...Maybe... Oh, I know, I know! Tyler!"

Brent smirked.

"Hey, but he's still here? Isn't he? And good thing too..."

He purred and Lindsay gasped.

"Hey, Bryan! Wait... Brent! Trent... No, it's Tyler... Tyler is _my_ boyfriend!"

Brent held up his hands defensively.

"Hey, just because I can't touch it doesn't mean I can't look at the merchandise!"

Lindsay did the 'I've got my eyes on you' gesture, however, she did it backwards and ended up poking herself in the eye.

Brent laughed and Lindsay did too as they both looked back to the camera, as Brent spoke up.

"Anyway, I reckon we can win this! Being super hot and awesome, I can totally slay!"

"Hey! I'm hot and awesome too!"

"Okay, then- _We_ can totally slay!"

 **-END CONFESSIONAL-**

The next two were a man and a woman. The man was rather tall, at around 6'0, and was wearing a galaxy print dress shirt unbuttoned over a white v-neck with the Nasa logo on it. He also wore cream coloured trousers and brown shoes. He had blond hair that was swept to the side and blue eyes. The woman was around average height for a female and was wearing a formal white button up completely buttoned. The shirt also had a NASA badge on the pocket and was tucked into a navy blue skirt. The woman wore black tights and black flats. Her hair was in a brown bob cut and she had brown eyes.

 **-TEAM CONFESSIONAL- THE ASTRONAUTS-**

The blond man immediately spoke up.

"Hey, Kate? Mind if I say our thing?"

Kate nodded.

"Okay, Nick, knock yourself out, buddy."

"Thanks, you're the best!"

"You wanna know why we can win? Because we're Astronauts! And that takes the best of the best! It takes the smartest! The strongest! The-"

Kate interrupted him.

"Nick, you're kinda, uh, getting carried away there."

Nick shrugged.

"Okay, Okay, You might have point, I may have gotten carried away there, but, you know, there's a reason why Space is mankind's final frontier! It's the threshold for Humanity to overcome to truly be great! Only when we brush our fingers through the stars can we truly say that we've advanced beyond the limited boundaries that our society sets for us!"

The woman coughed

"Oh, right. I was rambling again, wasn't I?"

"Kinda, yeah. I mean, I'm not saying give up on passion, I'm saying maybe don't go on about space all the time, you know?"

"Of course I won't give up on passion! I'm a passionate man, after all. I've got a great deal of passion for a great deal of things. Space, Adventure, my fellow people. The list doesn't end and I'm adding new things to it every day!"

Nick suddenly stopped and looked straight at the camera.

"Oh, why hello there! Now what's a lady like you doing in a place like this?"

Kate sighed.

"Nick, what are you doing? Don't flirt with the camerawoman!"

A voice came from behind the camera.

" _No, I don't mind..."_

Nick smiled in response.

"Oh, in that case, then how about we just talk? About you, about me, about the stars, but mostly about you. After all, beauty like this couldn't be rivalled by a thousand stars, now could it?"

The voice behind the camera laughed and responded.

" _You're charming, you know that?"_

This caused Nick to laugh as well.

"I'd most certainly like to think so."

 _ **Static**_

Kate sat alone in the room, as Nick and the camerawoman had gone for a talk. The door opened and a new camera operator walked in.

" _ **Hey? I just have a question here for you. Why did you choose your partner for this race?"**_

Kate looked at the camera.

"Well, I've known Nick since we were kids, and his honest and earnest passion for reaching the stars was what got me into it too. And, you know, we make a good team, I balance out his eccentricities, and he can push me to do stuff I didn't think that I could do.

Also, the guy's smart and kind and funny and, honestly, it's kind of amazing just how much he _cares_ , you know?

Also he's handsome-..."

Kate stared at the camera, wide eyed.

"...-ly useful in tough situations! That's what I was going to say the whole time! Argh! Shut up! You guys don't... You don't...

Confessional over!"

Kate stormed out of the room, her face red.

 **-END CONFESSIONAL-**

The next two were a young man and woman. The man had a black jacket over a green t-shirt with the Triforce on it. He also had blue jeans and blue and white trainers with a grey beanie covering his messy brown hair. The woman had brown hair in a braid and glasses, with a dark grey long sleeved-shirt that had a PS4 controller on. She also wore blue jeans and also wore grey trainers.

 **-TEAM CONFESSIONAL- THE NERDS-**

The woman spoke first.

"Hi there. I'm Zelda, and this is Chris."

Chris nodded.

"Yeah, that name took me off-guard when we first met, too.

As a matter of fact, I've actually come dressed to match!"

Chris showed his shirt to the camera, but Zelda stopped him.

"Come on, Chris. They're not gonna get it."

"You're sure?"

"Of course they won't! They'll all be casuals!"

"There's your nerd elitism again."

"Oh, really? Sorry about that."

"Nah, It's fine. I think it's kinda cute."

"You do? Thanks, Chris."

"It's cool, you know? Anyway, you know why we can win?"

Zelda nodded.

"Because we've been together for ages, so we can work together well, like Han and Leia. And why else are we gonna do great, Chris?"

"I'm glad you asked! It's because we're smart. We can pick up on the little things and we can probably outwit a lot of the other guys here. Like Picard, you know?"

Zelda nodded and Chris spoke again in response.

"Anyway, you want to get ready?"

Zelda smiled and nodded in response as she took out a plastic green lantern ring and put it to a plastic lantern, which had a green LED glow from within.

Chris, however, had closed his eyes and was muttering "I am one with the force, the force is with me" on repeat.

 **-END CONFESSIONAL-**

The camera panned next to two young women. Both were pale, with black lipstick and eyeliner. The one on the left had long black hair and a dark red corset, with a dark red skirt and black leggings and heels. The other had long black hair with red streaks throughout and a black corset with a black skirt and fishnet leggings with another set of black heels.

 **-TEAM CONFESSIONAL- THE OCCULTISTS -**

The girl on the left spoke first, staring directly at the camera with her dark eyes.

"I go by many names, but you may call me Raven. That's Ebony, and we first met out of admiration for the dark and for our god, Zeemoog."

Ebony stared at the camera.

"Yeah... Zeemoog's real great and all, but I'd love to meet Cthulhu... He could totally be... My Immortal..."

Raven flipped her hair in response.

"Yeah, I can kinda get that, but I still think that me and Zeemoog are, like, as meant for each other as Edward... and Bella... We both don't care about anything, unless it's blood and, like, suffering... We care about demons, though..."

Ebony looked at Raven.

"I'd nod my head or smile, but that's only something those disgusting preps do..."

Raven looked back.

"That is too true...

Anyway... We can win because we have the dark world... These losers couldn't tell a pentagram for a preptagram..."

Ebony looked at Raven once again.

"Okay, that was a good one..."

 **-END CONFESSIONAL-**

The camera then panned to show two more girls. One was a black girl with long straight black hair with blue streaks throughout. She wore a grey short-sleeved shirt with long black sleeves underneath, a blue and green plaid skirt with a chain and tights underneath, black boots and a black beanie. The other was tanned with long wavy black hair and was wearing a lavender tank top that was ruffled and cropped, exposing her midriff, as well as ripped jeans, black wedge sandals and a silver heart necklace.

 **-TEAM CONFESSIONAL- THE PUNK AND PREP -**

The darker-skinned girl spoke first, in a cool and composed manner.

"I'm Brooke. That's Liliana."

Liliana clearly didn't like this and spoke up.

"Hey! Who said you could introduce us?!"

"Well, I guess that I did, just now."

"Hmph. Typical."

From behind the camera, a voice nervously spoke up.

 _ **Um, why did you two choose to do the race together?**_

Liliana rolled her eyes slightly before speaking.

"Well, Brooke and I've known each other for-"

"She was dared to."

Conscious of Liliana glaring at her, Brooke defended herself.

"What? It's obvious you don't like me and I don't like you. Why try and dress it up differently? Just to explain, on a dare, she had to pick somebody she didn't like to be her partner and guess who got picked? Me. Oh, and you heard that right, she didn't choose me, I was chosen _for_ her."

Brooke looked back at Liliana, a slight smirk on her face.

"Does that about cover it?"

Liliana rolled her eyes again and groaned.

"God... This is going to be the worst race ever!"

 **-END CONFESSIONAL-**

The camera once again panned over to two young women. The one on the left had short brown wavy hair, with a curvy and yet athletic figure. She wore a tight red tank top that was cropped, exposing her midriff, as well as black yoga pants and red and white trainers. The other girl had blonde hair that was shoulder length, and a flowery collared dress that went to about her knees. She had a blue cardigan over this and a brown bag with a strap over that. She wore black flats.

 **-TEAM CONFESSIONAL- THE TOMBOY AND GIRLY GIRL-**

The athletic girl stood close to the camera, smiling when she realised it was rolling.

"Yo yo yo! It's Alex and Sarah and we're here to RA-"

She was gently pulled back by the other girl.

"Alex, c'mon, one thing at a time."

Alex nodded in response.

"Okay... So, hey, I'm Alex! And this here is my very good friend Sarah!"

Sarah did a curtsy before speaking.

"I first met Alex when we were both kids. She didn't have many friends at the time-"

She was interrupted by Alex speaking.

"Hey! I mean, yeah, that's true."

Sarah continued.

"And I thought it was unfair that she didn't have anyone to talk to. Alex, you want to continue?"

"Of course! So, we both went to an all-girls school, yeah? And all the kids there were real judgemental. They all told me I wasn't 'girly' enough and that kind of thing. Sarah, though, stood up for me, which was awesome!"

Sarah blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Oh, come on, it was nothing, anybody would've done the same."

Alex continued.

"Clearly not, seeing how all those girls were! And the second you talked to the 'non-girly' girl, they all ditched you! But that didn't matter, 'cause we just made it through regardless of what they thought!"

Sarah nodded.

"You're right, Alex. Anyway, we're here to show that it doesn't matter how different you and someone else are, you can still be the greatest of friends!"

Alex nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! It doesn't matter if you're into shopping, makeup and pink like Sarah is, or if you're into doing sports, eating a lot or farting the alphabet like I am! You can still be great friends!"

Sarah nodded.

"That's exactly ri- Wait, what was that last one?"

Alex looked at her, confused.

"Oh, did I not show you? Check it!"

Alex lifted her leg, bit her lip and ripped a powerful fart that sounded suspiciously like the letter A.

"How about it? Cool, huh?"

Sarah put her hand over her nose and mouth.

"Ugh, Alex! That's disgusting!"

Alex shrugged.

"Well, whatever! I've still got twenty-five more letters to go through. Hnnnnngh!"

Alex farted again, this one sounding like the letter B

 _ **Static**_

The room was now filled with green mist left over from Alex's farts, and Sarah was nowhere to be seen. Alex, however, was still in the centre of the room. She grunted, bit her lip again and released a deafening fart that sounded exactly like the letter Z. She sighed in relief and spoke.

"And that's how it's d- huh? Sarah? Where-Where'd you go?"

She looked straight at the camera, realising that the cameraman had left too.

"Oh."

 **-END CONFESSIONAL-**

In another compartment, there was another man and woman. The man had long brown hair and was wearing a white T-shirt under a light brown sweater and grey trainers. The woman had short blonde curly hair, and was wearing short jean shorts, a salmon t-shirt and very high heels.

 **-TEAM CONFESSIONAL- THE EXES-**

The two entered the confessional room, with them immediately being taken aback.

The woman put her hand over her mouth and nose.

"Ugh, it _reeks_ in here! Why?"

"Yeah, why does it smell like death and burgers?"

A voice from behind the camera spoke up.

 _ **Travis, Janelle, if you two have a problem, go take it up with the last team that was in here.**_

Janelle immediately responded.

"Whatever! _I'm_ not staying in here!"

She stormed out and Travis followed quickly after her.

 **-END CONFESSIONAL-**

The next two were two massively overweight young men, one being Owen from the series, the other. The other overweight man had a small ginger afro, a white T-shirt with "I love food" written across it, orange shorts and brown sandals.

 **-TEAM CONFESSIONAL- THE HUNGRY FAT KIDS-**

Owen immediately pumped his hands in the air.

"Woohoo! Another season of Total Drama!

This time, it's not my little buddy,

But it's my big buddy that's racing with me! Wahoo!"

The ginger boy smiled.

"You said it, Owen! I can't wait to do this thing!"

"No, you said it, Chuck! We're gonna _do_ this!"

Chuck nodded.

"Aw, man! This is gonna be so fun, with absolutely no danger at all!"

Owen seemed to notice this error, but didn't call Chuck out on it.

"Hey, Owen?"

"Yeah?"

Chuck burped in Owen's face.

"Good one, Chuck!"

Owen responded by farting powerfully enough to shake the room and knock the camera over, as more burping and farting could be heard in the background.

 **-END CONFESSIONAL-**

 **-TEAM CONFESSIONAL- THE EXES-**

Travis and Janelle re-entered the room, with them immediately clamping their hands over their mouths and noses.

Janelle spoke up.

"Oh my _god!_ It smells _worse_! How can it smell worse?! I'm leaving!"

She stormed out of the room, with Travis sighing and following her once again.

After the two left, a cleaning crew started spraying the area.

 **-END CONFESSIONAL-**

Next there was an elderly man and a young man. The elderly man had grey hair and bottle top glasses. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt under a black jumper covered with medium blue diamonds and cream trousers with white shoes. The young man had black hair, and was wearing a white dress shirt, with black suit trousers and formal shoes.

 **-TEAM CONFESSIONAL- THE GRANDFATHER AND GRANDSON-**

The elderly man waved at the camera.

"Hello! I'm Albert and this is my boy's boy, Simon."

Albert put his arm around Simon, who smiled.

"So, my Grandpa and I have auditioned for this whole Total Drama thing because... Well, it was his idea, really. Why did you want to audition anyway?"

Albert looked at Simon.

"Eh? Speak up, bucko!"

Simon nodded and repeated himself.

"Oh, well, for excitement, of course! Spending so much time baking for your Grandmother and playing golf with Bryan gets tiring after a while, dontcha know!"

Simon chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure it does. Anyway, as to why we can win? Well, we've known each other for years, obviously and, despite what you might think, we're both in pretty good shape, aren't we, Grandpa?"

Albert nodded.

"That's right, bucko, I mean, not to doubt our fellow competitors, since I have no doubt they're all lovely folk, but I believe that you and I may be in with a chance, bucko! Or, at the very least, I hope that we're in with a chance, heh heh!"

Simon nodded his head in response.

"We are, Grandpa. I'm sure that we are. If we just work together and do our best, then we can definitely win this thing!"

Albert nodded.

"Well, let's hope so, Bucko. Let's hope so."

 **-END CONFESSIONAL-**

 **-TEAM CONFESSIONAL- THE EXES-**

Travis and Janelle re-re-entered the room.

Janelle sighed in relief upon entering.

" _Finally!_ It doesn't stink in here! About time!"

However, as the two sat down, a small, squeaky fart escaped Janelle's rear.

Travis immediately stood up, annoyed.

"Seriously, Janelle? Seriously?!"

Janelle attempted to defend herself.

"Well, you do realise th-"

But her breath was wasted, as Travis had already left the room, causing her to sigh.

 **-END CONFESSIONAL-**

The camera panned to a African-American man who was past middle age, but not quite a pensioner, and a younger African-American man. The older man had a silver buzz cut and a pepper and salt bushy beard. He was wearing a purple and black plaid buttoned-up and long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He also wore a violet bow tie, gray khakis, gray and black chequered suspenders, a pair of black loafers and a black leather flat cap. The younger man had dark brown, nearly black hair that was frizzy, shaggy hair kept in messy yet stylish dreadlocks, although his efforts towards his hair were ruined by it being covered by his hood. He was wearing a white V-neck shirt with green vine print winding down under a light grey worn-out hoodie that was decorated with a green, coiled up viper holding a gold and black Yin and Yang symbol printed on the back, as well as a dark blue jeans and a pair of steel-toed boots.

 **-TEAM CONFESSIONAL- THE MENTOR AND APPRENTICE-**

The older man stood close to the camera, tinkering with it.

"C'mon, stupid thing... Ah, there it is... That's better..."

The younger man chuckled.

"Hmph, you don't need to fix their cameras for 'em, Doc."

Doc stared at the younger man, annoyed.

"Let me remind you that it was your idea to come here, first of all! So, you're gonna have to deal with it if I wanna fix the camera! Besides, like I've always told ya, Time is Money, and if I can fix this shattered camera, that might be a few more bucks for us, you get me?"

"Like _I_ wouldn't get something _you_ said, Doc."

Doc seemed frustrated at this, and looked to the younger man.

"Are you givin' me cheek? Cause you better not be, Hayden!"

"Hey, come on, Doc, I'm just messin' with ya!"

Doc sighed.

"Alright, boy. Alright."

Hayden continued.

"Anyway, over the years, I've developed a motto. 'Don't get mad, get even'. And trust me, if someone starts something with Doc and me, I _will_ get even."

Doc laughed slightly.

"No doubt in my mind you will. Gotta say, you've got a real talent for that stuff."

Hayden shrugged.

"Well, I learned everything from you, didn't I?"

Doc smiled in response.

"Are you trying to suck up, boy?"

Hayden smiled as well.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

 **-END CONFESSIONAL-**

 **-TEAM CONFESSIONAL- THE EXES-**

Travis and Janelle entered again, finally sitting down without an interruption. However, Janelle immediately went on her phone, causing Travis to pick it up and throw it away.

"Seriously, again?! Ugh, you are _so predictable!"_

"Well excuse me for wanting you to pay attention for one second!"

Janelle rolled her eyes.

"Go listen to, like, Lil' Smalls or something."

"You know what? Maybe I will! Maybe I don't need to be here with YOU!"

"Yeah, you don't! Why don't you go to your super special secret agent Scarlette?"

Travis stopped her.

"Don't talk about Scarlette. Off-limits. Just because you messed up our relationship doesn't mean you can try and mess up this one! If you do, you do know she'd drop you, right?"

"Whatever. I'm way better than that side of beef, anyway. You'll see, You'll see."

Travis stormed out, leaving Janelle in the confessional alone.

 **-END CONFESSIONAL-**

The next two competitors were two very young, but very tall people. There was a boy with short brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing a green shirt with a picture of a mountain and blue shorts, while the girl had blonde hair in a ponytail with blue eyes and was wearing a blue shirt with the picture of a sunset and black shorts.

 **-TEAM CONFESSIONAL- THE HIKERS-**

The boy looked at the girl, smiling.

"Oh, boy! Are you ready, Bethy!"

Bethy looked back at him, smiling.

"Why, gee, I sure flippin' am, Holar!"

Holar waved at the camera.

"Hi! I'm Holar, and this is Bethy! We've been friends for so long, since Kindergarten, even!"

Bethy continued.

"Yeah, and we do everything together! We go through trails, go camping and canoeing and we climb and we go on jogs! Super fun stuff! Right, Holar?"

Holar nodded vigorously.

"You betcha! Anyway, we're super pumped for this! Let's go! Holar and Bethy for the win! Yeah! "

 **-END CONFESSIONAL-**

The train pulled up to the station and DJ walked out, accompanied by his mother.

 **-TEAM CONFESSIONAL- THE MOTHER AND SON-**

DJ waved at the camera.

"Hey, everybody, It's DJ and, man, is it good to be back."

Momma shook her head in disbelief.

"Good? Devon Joseph, I did not raise you for you to come crawling back to these reality shows like they ever did anything good for you!"

DJ squealed slightly before nodding.

"Y-Yes, Momma! But, anyway, shouldn't we tell all the people at home just how we can win this whole thing?"

Momma nodded slightly.

"Okay, well let me tell all of you why we're definitely gonna win this thing! Number one! We've got the skills to do it! Number two! We wanna do it! And, most importantly, number three! I've been raising my boy right! You've got too many moms out there raising 'em all wrong! And I'm not one of them!"

DJ quickly nodded.

"Y-Yes, Momma, it's all thanks to you!"

Momma smiled smugly.

"You don't need to tell me, I know that already.

DJ raised his hand.

"Yes, Devon?"

"Um, can I say something, Momma?"

"Go ahead, Devon. I'm listening."

"Um, I just wanna say that I hope all my friends from the other seasons are watching, and I hope that I can do them proud!"

Momma smiled.

"See? Now, Devon. That's the kind of statement you should make about this."

"Thank you, Momma!"

"You're welcome, Devon."

 **-END CONFESSIONAL-**

The next team to walk out was two young men. The one on the left had wavy light blond hair, with red highlights running throughout and was wearing a red jacket, black shorts, black tennis shoes and red socks. The one on the right had straight light blond hair, with blue highlights running throughout. He was wearing a blue hoodie, with blue jeans, black tennis shoes and light blue socks.

 **-TEAM CONFESSIONAL- THE ADVENTURERS-**

The one on the left spoke first.

"Boom! It's Curtis and I'm here to RACE!"

The second one then spoke.

"Hi, I'm-uh, Manny."

Curtis continued.

"And together we are Curtis and Manny! Let me tell you how we're gonna play this. No-holds-barred, no precautions taken, just jump right in there!"

Manny interrupted Curtis.

"Of course, we will take all of the necessary precautionary measures so that we don't end up ending up in a place we don't want to be in.

Curtis moaned.

"What? Precautionary measures? Aw man, you're such a buzzkill!"

Manny shook his head.

"If we don't take precautions, then we'll end up getting booted early for sure.

Curtis sighed a deep, deep sigh.

"I guess you're right..."

Manny attempted to cheer him up, though.

"You know, we don't have to take precautions for _everything_."

Curtis looked at him, surprised.

"You mean it?"

Manny nodded.

"Yeah! You're the best, little bro!"

 **-END CONFESSIONAL-**

As the teams met with Don, Katie and Sadie walked up the street and joined them.

 **-TEAM CONFESSIONAL- THE BFFFLS-**

Katie and Sadie hugged and squeed as they jumped up and down in the confessional. Katie spoke first

"EEEEEEEE! I can't believe that we're actually back!"

Sadie responded immediately.

"EEEEEEEEEEE! I know it's so, like, awesomazing!"

"You know, I thought we'd never, like, be back!"

"Oh, yeah, like, totally me too."

"But... here we are! EEEEEEEE!"

The two squeed again as they hugged and jumped up and down.

"I hope we can totally win because we were only in, like, one season before this!"

"Oh, yeah, totally! We deserve this!"

Katie looked at the camera.

"Okay, one last squee? For the race?"

Sadie nodded and the two got in position

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

 **-END CONFESSIONAL-**

The next two competitors were two more young men. The one on the left was a very tall man wearing a black jacket over a brown T-shirt, with blue jeans and brown shoes. He had messy brown hair with a brown beard. The other young man also had messy brown hair, and was wearing a brown dress shirt with rolled-up sleeves and black jeans with black shoes.

 **-TEAM CONFESSIONAL- THE BROTHERS-**

The younger man was shaking slightly. The bearded man saw this and laughed.

"Oh don't mind Alistair! The bairn's just a wee bit antsy, aren't ya, lad?"

Alistair looked at the bearded man.

"Ay, who're you callin' a bairn? I'm only two years younger than ya, Don!"

Don shrugged his shoulders.

"I know, I know, but you do realise older brothers were only put on this earth to make their wee brothers lives a misery, don't ya?"

Alistair smiled.

"I know, I know."

"Anyway, ya can stop bein' so antsy! We're here anyway, so ya might as well enjoy it, lad! Take in this experience while you can! Just think about it, it'll be fun! Travellin' the world, winnin' a million dollars, which is like, how many pounds?"

"Seven hundred and fourty-seven thousand.

Anyway, you're right, Don, now that we're here, I may as well enjoy it, yeah?"

Don nodded.

"I mean that's what I said, yeah. Try and keep up, mate!"

"I have kept up, that's why I asked ya the question, ya walnut!"

Don scratched his head in confusion.

"Walnut? W-Walnut? Really?"

He then put on a faux-serious voice.

"Oh you might have just taken it too far there, laddy."

As Don stared down Alistair, he snickered.

Don then started laughing, causing Alistair to join in.

Eventually, Alistair was laughing so hard, he fell off his chair, causing Don to laugh even harder, with Alistair joining in.

 **-END CONFESSIONAL-**

The next team to walk up was two men, with one wearing grey suit trousers, black shoes, a white dress shirt and a grey waistcoat over it. He was also wearing a black tie and had silver hair. The other man was wearing a navy blue suit with a light blue dress shirt, brown shoes and a navy blue tie. He had brown hair.

 **-TEAM CONFESSIONAL- THE CONMEN-**

The man in the grey spoke first, smirking.

"Hmph. I'm Michael, this is Edward, and I'd just like to lay it out now. None of the other teams stand a chance against us."

Edward nodded.

"That's true. Being Conmen, our whole lives are based around playing mind games and exploiting people's weaknesses."

Michael smirked.

"And looking around, I see a _lot_ of weaknesses."

Edward nodded.

"Every human being has a weakness, something to exploit. That's just human nature. This, of course, is why we have been able to pave our way in the world."

Michael nodded.

"Don't get us wrong, we're not bad men. We're just ready to do whatever it takes to get ahead of the competition."

"Of course, we'll have to play this smart, a few manipulations here, some sabotage there, but with a front that's nice enough for us to fly under their radars..."

Michael continued.

"...Until they don't see it coming. We're different from everyone else here.

Do you want to know why that is?"

 _ **Why?**_ Asked a voice that came from behind the camera that was filming the two.

Michael smirked.

"Because we're not here just to win...

...We're here to crush the other competitors like ants under our heel."

 **-END CONFESSIONAL-**

The final team started walking towards the group. It was two more men. One was a chubby boy with blond curly hair, who was wearing a midnight blue coloured long-sleeved shirt with purple polka dots covering it, brown trousers and green and white slip-on shoes. The other man was tanned with wavy brown hair. He was wearing a peach and grey tank top, orange cargo shorts, white trainers, silver bangles on both wrists and a tan fedora.

 **-TEAM CONFESSIONAL- THE COUSINS-**

The muscular boy spoke to the camera.

"Aloha, Total Drama! I'm Arnold and this is Dale! Say hi, Dale!"

Dale looked directly at the camera and slightly moved his hand, indicating a wave.

Arnold gave an 'oh' before continuing.

"You see, Dale's got autism, so, he's a bit... Unpredictable, socially speaking.

But all that you _really_ need to do is get him talking about something he's got a passion for, like video games or movies or whatever.

But, anyway, I hope there's, like, a makeup challenge or something.

I also hope that there aren't any JERKS that MESS WITH US!"

Arnold raising his voice caused Dale to put his hands over his ears.

Arnold put his hands on Dale's shoulders.

This caused Dale to take his hands away from his ears.

"Hey, come on, buddy! It'll be fun, right?"

Dale slowly nodded.

"Y-Yeah..."

 **-END CONFESSIONAL-**

As all the teams had gathered, Don smiled at them. "Hello, teams! Welcome to the first part of our 26-part race around the globe! What you see before you is a Don box. Hit this red button on the top of it to get your first travel tip, which will guide you to your first challenge on your way to a million dollars! So, are you ready, teams?"

"On your marks..."

Michael and Edward prepared to start running.

"Ready..."

Holar and Bethy got into a running position.

"Set..."

Naoki and Akiko prepared to run.

"Race!"

 _ **AN: So, that was the first chapter. Sorry for not including the challenge, but it went on longer than I expected even without it, so I just didn't want to keep you all waiting for much longer. So, what are your thoughts? Did you like it? Who are your favourite characters? Your least favourite? Who do you think will get far? Go early? If you have these or any other thoughts, then please leave them with me.**_


End file.
